Secrets of Brockhall
by grubswiper
Summary: A group of Redwallers try to find out the secrets of Brockhall, while at home, the rest are fighting off a warlord...rated pg-13 for violence.
1. Valcure Matterang

It was a fine sunny day in the island of Aquamort. Valcure Matterang, emperor of Aquamort, watched his soldiers from his royal chamber. They had grown fat and lazy having nothing to do for at least three seasons.  
  
Like all emperors and warlords, Valcure had grown restless sitting on his rough, rocky, island. He wanted to conquer something. The ferret wanted to taste the salt of the sea and feel the wind in his smooth fur. The ferret was strong and robust, but quick and ruthless. He called for one of his captains, Deckeye the searat.  
  
"You called fer me, Mightiness?"  
  
"Deckeye, tell my other captains too provision their ships and make sure the ships are fixed up and ready to cast off anchor. We are going to set sail soon. I've been looking over my charts and we have only ever sailed to this land called Mossflower once. Tomorrow we're sailing there!"  
  
Deckeye bowed and said "It shall be done yer Highness."  
  
All the rest of the day the 10,000 odd rats began getting ready to set sail for the long journey. It will be a hard and dangerous route, something that Valcure thought will crack his rats into shape like they were seasons ago. By the end of the day his 20 massive ships were ready to set sail.  
  
Valcure sat in his room and shouted to the empty hall, "Tomorrow we go will go, and Mossflower will be mine!"  
  
.....  
  
Down by the ships, some of the captains were chatting together. They were all happy that they were sailing out again. Deckeye was overjoyed.  
  
"I tell you mates, there ain't a thing like the sea!"  
  
One captain, Halfskull was deep in thought.  
  
"I wonder if Valcure is com'n on the voyage?"  
  
"You bet yer life he is," a rat captain named Sallon snorted. "I heared him shouting like a mad creature say'n "Mossflower will be mine"! You shoulda seen 'im. I tell ya, it was scary, see'n his eyes like that!"  
  
Deckeye sat up, "Well one way or another, were sail'n out morrow."  
  
(At Redwall Abbey)  
  
It was midmorning at Redwall Abbey and the Abbeybabes, or Dibbuns, were setting up a storm in the cavern hole. Having gone under the tables and spilling all the oatmeal on the floor and then racing to the dormitory, trying to lock themselves in. Luckily the Abby elders had already cleaned up the oatmeal by the time the Dibbuns were running upstairs. They managed to catch the Dibbuns before they got through the door. Ruggum, the Abby recorder, threw up his paws in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness, a few more seconds they would have locked themselves in or e would be in real trouble!"  
  
The Dibbuns moaned with disappointment, now that there fun had been ruined.  
  
Emma the Abbess of Redwall, picked up a Dibbun and said to him and the other Dibbuns, "I know, lets go to Brockhall for afternoon tea tomorrow!"  
  
The Dibbuns whooped in delight. They never wanted to miss a chance to go to Brockhall. After all, what Dibbun would not want to go into a big tree.  
  
Later that day the Abbey elders set up a trip to the place where badgers roamed. They also wanted to see the other Redwallers and otters there, putting the finishing touches on restoring the ancient place. They contacted the Guosim shrews to the help on the trip.  
  
"We would be glad to," said Log-a-log Kamer, chieftain of the water shrews. The Abbess thanked them and tuned to her fellow Redwallers.  
  
"It's all settled were going to Brockhall tomorrow!"  
  
The creatures cheered with excitement.  
  
"Now its time for our part, we will need to provide food for everybody who's going until we get to Brockhall. Now back to your duties everyone. Get ready for tomorrow."  
  
(Salamandastron) Saxas, ruler of Salamandastron, was sitting in the mess hall with his hares. There were so many hares the mess hall had to have a loft build to have another huge table there to accommodate all the hares there. There were at least 6,000 hares at the dormant volcano. there had to be two kitchens in order to feed all the hares there.  
  
Corneal Scarum was sitting next to the mountain ruler, bolting down a fruit cake and eyeing a scone.  
  
"Wow, there jolly are a lot more hares here than I've seen in a while, wot. There all trained too, thanks t'me, told you I'd be a absoballyluty good commander, eh, Saxas?"  
  
"I guess so. You still though have a terrible eating problem. You made Mim faint when you ate all the food for lunch a couple days ago. I'll never forget that," he replied, chuckling to himself. Colonel Scarum shuddered. When the badger ruler had seen what had happened a few days earlier at the lunch incident, the ruler came into the state of shadowrage, which is unlike Bloodrage.  
  
Bloodrage is where the creature is in a state of going berserk, with nothing sanding in your way. In Bloodrage your eyes are red.  
  
In Shadowrage however, you go more like a mad person than ever, but for a shorter time, and your eyes are the color of a ghastly purple. It took twenty hares to hold the badger back from strangling Scarum.  
  
"Anyway, Scarum I've been having dreams. Something horrible is going to happen soon, I can feel it. I have to warn Redwall. For some reason I think vermin of great numbers, larger than ours even, is going to try to take over redwall. I cannot let that happen. We must take all our force except 200 in three days. Understand, Colonel?"  
  
"Course sir, I'll pop off my hunkers and tell the troops, which will be quite difficult, assuming how many there are so many of the blighters." And with that, he grabbed the last scone and marched off to give the news.  
  
(At Redwall Abbey....)  
  
In Mossflower, the Redwallers had made it to the clearing in front of Brockhall. The Dibbuns squealed in delight.  
  
"Yippee! We made it!"  
  
"Good, a little longer I thought we had gotten lost!" the Abbess sighed in relief. In a couple minutes they were at the front door. Skipper of otters banged his rudder on the door.  
  
"Let us poor hungry beasts in, mates."  
  
The great oak door swung open and reveling the breathtaking scene. Inside was a automatic smell of warmth, just a bit above luke warm. The shelves had been repaired all along with the carved furniture and the plush armchairs. A otter and a squirrel were jumping up and down on a huge overstuffed silk maroon colored footstool. Emma the hedgehog came running to stop them, making her headspikes rattle. "Saro, Bragoon, stop that this instant, your going to get all the stuffing out!"  
  
The two Dibbuns used the cushion as a trampling and jumped off, of course, being the usual acrobat, Saro did a somersault before landing then both shot off like flamed tipped arrows, giggling.  
  
Constance the badger mother (being named from a earlier badger with the same name) slammed her foot down, making a small dent in the floor because of her strength.  
  
"Ohhh, those two, their an absolute horror. We can never catch them. I just get tired when I look at them. I still remember when I had to find them in the woods. I followed there tracks to the shoreline, which I had to camp there for three days looking for them when I see them come to shore on a boat. They looked as though they thought it was everyday life."  
  
They walked into the dining hall. The table was made of huge oak. It was so long that any creature to try going from one end of the table to the other would get tired out. The abbess sat down on her huge chair which was the same kind of fluffy chair, but with white silk. The rest of the party sat down as well happy to be in Brockhall.  
  
"Well, I'm going off to the kitchen to help prepare supper. That is a big kitchen, though I love it dearly." The Abbess said. She got to her feet, heading in the kitchens direction. Others went to help too. And the rest of the group wandering in the huge badger domain. Badgermum Constance was about to leave when she saw the squirrel Macron. Macon was a tough young squirrel who loved riddles and music. His bushy tail was far bigger than any squirrel in the land (which he was very proud of). He sat huddled with his friends, looking at the tapestry of Lord Brocktree. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Macron, what's got you so interested?"  
  
A second later Macron reveled what had excited him. There was a riddle behind the wall hanging. Constance widened her eyes.  
  
"Well go on, Bangle, read it."  
  
Bangle, a solid, tough, hedgehog, the same age as Macron, read in a clear voice.  
  
"Everyone in the home Brockhall  
including the tall and small,  
know that the house of badgers  
always provides for all.  
Though in this humble home  
we badgers have great prizes  
that are made.  
In all shapes and sizes  
if any creature  
want to find these possessions  
than follow our directions."  
  
Constance leaned closer to see more writing but there was only one more sentence present she read aloud:  
  
"to find more  
go find another tapestry of the great Boar"  
  
They all stared at the riddle for a moment. Then Macron sat up. "C'mon guys. Lets go!" he said.  
  
"Whoa, don't go running off right now, lets get something to eat first. I also have my curiosity roused, but we need to eat."  
  
(Aquamort) The twenty ships from Aquamort were in the sea for two days now with Lord Valcure in the head ship, which was far larger than the other nineteen ships. The searat captain of the vessel, Draggle, which was named Waveterror, was telling his emperor what he knew about a place named Redwall.  
  
"Mightiness, this place is called Redwall h'Abbey. It is filled with harmless mice. The Abbey is full of riches and leisure. The place is filled with magic swords and mythical tapestries. It is a perfect place with every thing a warlord needs. Slaves, plunder, a fortress, wonnerful food and more!"  
  
Valcure nodded in satisfaction. "Good, when we get to Mossflower you will take me there. Say what you told me to none. If you do, I will seek out and will personally kill you and the people you told. But if you don't say anything and we take over the Abbey, you will become a rich beast."  
  
And on saying that he left the cabin. The searat shuddered at what would happen if told anyone his secret.  
  
Up on the lookout post, a couple of searats were playing pebbles and acorns, a popular game among the rats. The prize was a flask of heavy wine. One of the rats called Blaine shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Hah, I won, mates, yippee!"  
  
Another rat on the post looked at the pattern of the objects one the wooden deck and observed it.  
  
"He's right, Blaine gits the wine."  
  
A moan of disappointment came from the two who hadn't won. Blaine pulled out a big object wrapped in a cloth.  
  
"How 'bout we play for this good ole cheese, me cullies?"  
  
Shouts of approval came from the rats on deck.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground deck, two rats were not so happy. They were in a corner on a deep conversation. Draggle the searat was telling his grievances to Tarmac the searat.  
  
"I tell you mate, my life stinks being with this ever since this season. I've been here for as long as I can remember, and I still haven't been promoted captain. And 'is Royal Highness is still havin a easy life. He is goin to pay for what he's been doin' to me!"  
  
Tarmac agreed.  
  
"Aye, he's gonna be sorry!" 


	2. Secrets of Boar

(Salamandastron)  
  
The sun shined bright on the Salamandastron hares as they marched in Mossflower. It had been hard days for the army. They had been lost in marshes for days and finally were out of the swampy area. They had finally made it to the sunny lit woods in early afternoon. Scarum and Lord Saxtus were conversing in the front of the ranks. Scarum was getting excited.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take to get there, sah?"  
  
"Oh not long, but I think those vermin are getting closer too."  
  
"I guess we better speed up eh?"  
  
"'zactly, general. Give the signal."  
  
The general hopped up on a nearby rock and took out a white piece of cloth. He waved it back and forth madly. Like a tide the marching hares turned up the speed into a rapid pace. The Badger Lord nodded in approval.  
  
"Good. By night fall we'll make it to the Abbey. Then we will have nice beds and really good food and soft truckle beds to lie down on. But not for long. I can sense danger."  
  
Scarum snapped at a couple berries for a blueberry branch and chewed on them thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't worry sah, will make it to Redwall soon enough at the pace were going. Hmm, these are good blueberries. I should have bally gotten some more. Oh well, lets keep on marchin. Hoi, c'mon now step up m'laddows, wot wot."  
  
(Brockhall)  
  
Supper was served in Brockhall. All the workers sat down to celebration meal for the groups arrival. The food was excellent. There was food everywhere including apple turnovers and cheese flans. Hot blueberry scones fresh from the oven with raspberry pie, woodland trifle, almond pastries, deeper'n'tater'n'beetroot pie (a specialty with the moles) and cheeses of all kind. Twelve kinds of bread had been laid out for the occasion. Candied chestnuts on top of a enormous cake that was the center piece of the table. There were huge steaming cauldrons of woodland stew which was also along side gigantic pans of otter an hotroot soup (a favorite with all otters everywhere).  
  
The drinks favor in all different ways. There was mint tea, greensap milk, strawberry fizz for the young ones, Redwall's famous October ale for the elders, and the lighter drinks like dandelion cordial, and parsnip wine (which isn't as light a drink). They were all filled in small firkins, for the smaller pawed ones, and then there were jugs for the ones with not so small pawed ones.  
  
All around the hall there was happiness. Macron was dipping strawberries in a huge bowl of meadowcream. He nudged his mole fiend.  
  
"Here, Rackle. Have some of these, they're great!"  
  
Rackle was already stuffing himself with a flan. He was a stout young mole with powerful digging claws. He had dark brown eyes with a velvety snout. He replied when he finished swallowing a oversized bite.  
  
"No thankee Macon, arsk Bangle."  
  
Macron tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Bangle do you want any of thi( Bangle, what's wrong?"  
  
Bangle's face was in deep thought. He turned around, being a little startled having his daze broken.  
  
"What... oh, nothing Macron, I was just thinking about that poem we saw behind the tapestry, cant we go searching now?"  
  
Macron was trying to find the biggest strawberry in the meadowcream bowl. He took one out which he thought was suitable and dunked the red fruit in the bowl. He thickly coated the morsel with tasty meadowcream. Having done that he stuffed it down his mouth with great relish. After swallowing he replied.  
  
"Sure, as long as Rackle is ready too."  
  
"Hurr io be moor ready thon ever zurr Macon."  
  
"Okay, lets go then."  
  
They all turned to the Badgermum who had eavesdropped on them.  
  
"I too am interested. Oh, right back to business. The poem said to find another tapestry of Boar the Fighter. First, I think ask the beasts who had restored this wonderful place. Lets start with Brother Collard. I think he is the one who put up the decorations for Brockhall."  
  
They walked back to the oak table and soon found the brother entertaining the Dibbuns. He was a great favorite of the little ones. He was at the moment pretending to be just like them, squealing and jumping. The four creatures soon pulled the Brother away from the reluctant Dibbuns. Bragoon and Saro clung to the bottom of the tall mouse's robes, getting dragged along and laughing uproariously. After a while the small party stopped giving a ride to the duo, so they hopped off and went somewhere else, wrecking havoc in the kitchens nearby. Constance started questioning the jolly brother.  
  
"How many tapestries of Boar did you put up?"  
  
"Er, I think about three of those, one where you came in, one in the study, and one... I dont really remember. Oh well. If you excuse me, I'm going back to the feast, good bye!"  
  
The mouse scampered away to the food and fun that awaited him.  
  
The four beasts raced off towards the study. It was not far from where they stood. They soon entered the room in a short time. The room had a huge armchair was by a crackling fire. The was a desk with a wooden chair next to it. And there on the wall was Boar the Fighter.  
  
(Valcure Matterang)  
  
It had been a long treck in the great seas for Valcure Matterang. They had gone through cold weather, shark attacks, and even a hurricane that had killed about five score rats. Valcure cursed at his ill fortune, but he got something better in return. He had finally made it to Mossflower. When he had reached the shores he of ordered his rats to hide the twenty ships in a huge hidden cove. And by that time night had fallen. They had set camp in a clearing where water was nearby.  
  
Soon there was darkness.  
  
The would be assassins, draggle and tarmac hid behind a bush where the lord was sleeping, which was outside the camp.  
  
"Lets git goin mate, before he wakes up" Tarmac whispered. Draggle replied in a soft but confident voice. "Right, you get the right, I get the left. Huh, he'll be in a deep sleep when were done with him."  
  
They went on opposite side, but still unnoticed by the sleeping form.  
  
When they were a couple feet behind him, Draggle made the signal to attack. They dove on the creature, thrusting their blades into the form. Draggle sat up and had a worried look on his face. Why didn't his victim even yell? He turned the blanket over, and to his horror, he had been stabbing at a rolled up canvas. Suddenly he heared a weird, odd pitched, whistle from the bushes. All around the pair, the ships captains sprain out of the bushes, weapons raised. The emperor ferret came out towards them holding in one hand a saber, and in the other a bone whistle made out of a eagle's bone. He spoke with a cold and hard voice.  
  
"Fools, do you honestly think you could outsmart, out think, or out do me, Valcure Matterang? Blithering idiots! Tomorrow I'll will tell you what you earned."  
  
He called for a particularly big rat captain from the circle saying, "take them to a huge tree and tie them around it with cord. They will learn what happens when beasts try to kill me!"  
  
(Later that day)  
  
The next day, the entire army was gathered as the big rat captain brought out the to prisoners in front of the hoard. Lord Valcure jumped on a sphere shaped rock. His voice lashed out onto the ranks. "Look at these pathetic fools, trying to assassinate their master. You will all see what happens to traitors and backstabbers." He got off of the rock and went to four archers who he had talked to earlier. They came out, about twenty paces in front of Draggle and Tarmac. One of the archers was also carrying a bucket of oil and when they came to a halt another archer lit a small fire.  
  
"Archers ready!" Valcure yelled. They dipped there bows into the bucket than into the fire until the tips of the arrows were burning brightly. They took aim and pulled back their strings taut.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Off the arrows went, speed straight and true to there targets. The pair of rats screamed as there footpaws caught on fire. The flames licked all over the bodies. In a couple minutes they were dead, black, charred from the experience.  
  
The massed rats stood in horror. Valcure climbed on the same rock. A smile was on his face. He shouted to the entire hoard. "Tomorrow we will continue our march towards this Redwall Abbey. If anyone thinks of mutiny, I will personally give you a much worse punishment."  
  
And every single rat in the army knew, he spoke the truth! 


	3. Return of old friends

(Brockhall)  
  
The four Redwallers look at each other for a second, then Macron rushed over and looked behind the beautiful piece of art. He came back shaking his head.  
  
"Tis no use. Its not there, friends. It is probably at the other tapestry, though the problem is we don't exactly know where it is."  
  
Constance looked a little disappointed, then brightened up. "I know!" she barked out loud, which made her companions visibly jump. "What about the part where the restorers haven't gone? Its probably still there."  
  
Macron came up and patted her back. "Good thinking, marm. Come on, let's go."  
  
They had been walking for a while until they came to the construction zone. Past that was a dark and mysterious place. They had been walking for about half an hour when Rackle sat down on the cold floor. "Urr, oi doant loik this place one bet. Et all dark an hurrowaahhhhh!!!" Apparently the floor where he was sitting was not very firm, so he fell through the floor. It was not a very deep hole so everyone heared a 'thump'.  
  
Macron rushed to where the hole was. He called down to his friend below. "Hey Rackle, are you all right?"  
  
There was a answer down below. "Hurr, oi be foin, zurr Marcon. Et be turrbly damp down yurr. Come on down whur oi am."  
  
The others slid down to see why he wanted them. It took Constance a difficulty to go down the small hole.  
  
"What is this place?" Bangle asked inquisitively.  
  
"Mates, look at this!" Macron said triumphantly. Soon they were all staring fixedly at a beautifully detailed tapestry. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" Bangle asked. "Hurr, iom bet you an acorn to an oak that oi am, zurr," Rackle said excitedly. Constance flapped up the tapestry to reveal another poem in small print.  
  
(Redwall Abbey)  
  
"Well, we jolly made it, sah. We found the old Abbey," sighed the weary general Scarum as the tired hares of Salamandastron marched on. Having just heard this from a scout, even though the army was still in the woods they were a good deal of miles to go, Lord Saxtus felt new energy surge through his bone weary body.  
  
The 6,000 hares started to speed up when a otter came bounding up, right up to the Badger Lord.  
  
"Good evening to ye Saxtus, me ole mate!"  
  
Suddenly, realization hit Lord Saxtus and general Scarum like a hammer to the face.  
  
"Kroova wave dog! I should have know it was you!" Saxtus cried out with a bark, which made everybody jump a foot in the air. He tossed aside his battle ax and began to wrestle with the otter.  
  
"Huh, fine thing acting like a Dibbun with your a jolly badger lord, wot!" Scarum sniffed, but after a couple seconds he leapt in the fray, causing dust clouds. For a few minutes the all the hares could hear were grunts and the occasional 'wot!'. After a couple minutes they got up, dusted off, and Saxtus retrieved his war ax.  
  
"So, what are you doing this far inland? And where is your family?" Saxtus asked.  
  
Suddenly Kroova's attitude changed. He walked a couple paces a log to sit on, and began to weep.  
  
"What..." Saxtus was beginning to say when Kroova muttered his pitiful tale  
  
"It was horrible, our whole community was massacred. We were all caught off guard. It was a clear day, and we were just out living our lives. Luckily the farming fields was a league away from our settlement, so there were no young ones or misses around.  
  
"A big ship came and all sorts of vermin came jumping off the ship which bore the name 'Waveterror'. Then a ferret came out shouting orders. Those scum killed most of us. We had to flee! It was our only hope, we could do nothin."  
  
Scarum came over and sat down with Kroova.  
  
"There there, old bean, your okay now- but how did you escape?"  
  
Kroova sniffed and stood up. "Later mate, let's git something to eat first."  
  
"Ah... Fodder.", sighed Scarum with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Rights mates, on to Redwall," Saxtus said encouragingly.  
  
"Ye mean Brockhall mate," Kroova said, "You only passed it a couple minutes ago. Its a great place. You'll like it, Saxtus, it was crafted by badgers, so ye will like it. Plus, breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Ah.... Fodder." Scarum said again, this time licking his lips.  
  
(Later at Brockhall)  
  
Everybeast had abandoned their duties to wash up for breakfast. The aromas from the kitchen smelled delicious. Some creatures were sitting down, some were helping with the Dibbuns, and some were just savoring the sweat smells. When every one settled into their seats, the Abbess stood up to give a prayer.  
  
Let us live our lives long  
and fates and fortune  
for those who have gone  
so when - -  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"Well curl me whiskers..." a mouse says to himself.  
  
"Freedom," called abbess Emma.  
  
"Yes marm?" the mouse called back.  
  
"Can you please go see who that is? A creature who knocks like that must be big in size!"  
  
"Yes marm," Freedom jumped up and ran to the door and opened it slowly. 


	4. Dawning of a crisis

( Chapter four )  
  
Now in the last part of the journey, the ferret warlord Valcure Matterang sat next a warm fire eating a roasted woodpigion. Valcure was in a good mood, knowing that his destination was only a day away. The only bad event that happened to the emperor's horde was the blasted pikes, which killed a score and a half of his men that included one of his captains Nactle. Those pikes! The monsters fish were almost as bad as sharks. But now since all the hard obstacles were gone, there were no more challenges.  
  
The garrison had been ordered to set up camp and take the day off, since their destination was so near. Plus this kept up the armies spirits up. There were about two hundred cooking fires in the colossal camp. It had been a good hunt that day.  
  
Pintal the weasel sat next to a fire with another weasel. These weasels were different for other vermin, they did not like to be with Valcure. They did not like to kill unless they had to. They were of different blood. Both creatures did not like where they were.  
  
"We should leave this place while we have the chance. We're not like other vermin. Lets get out of here," Pintal explained  
  
"Your right mate, let's go" the other weasel, Zame, whispered back.  
  
And so off the two ex-villains went into the undergrowth, quickly and quietly.  
  
( Brockhall )  
  
The sight that confronted Freedom took his breath away. Thousands of hares were all over the woods in columns with yelling drill sergeants, marching up and down the lines of stiff hares. But the object that took more of his attention then anything else was a huge badger with a immense battle ax. He looked like he could rip apart Brockhall branch by branch.  
  
"W-w-welcome to Brockhall s-sir," he said nervously and gestured for them to come in.  
  
the badger lord looked at the mouse, and grinned.  
  
"It's okay young'un. I don't bite"  
  
Freedom managed to smile, still astounded by the size of the badger.  
  
Saxtus felt very comfortable in Brockhall from there on, since it was built by badgers like himself. For one thing, he didn't have to stoop to get in the door.  
  
For some reason it was very easy to get all 6000 hare in without a lot of hubbub. That was the easy part. The hard part was that when the hares saw the untouched food, even the drill sergeants had to wipe the saliva of their faces. but Scarum, forgetting his position, started running forward to the table. He about to eat a blackberry crumble when Saxtus caught him by the ear( which is very unpleasant for hares) and held it.  
  
"General, dont forget your manners," Saxtus whispered dangerously into his ear.  
  
The hare regained his composure but still had one eye on the food.  
  
"We are sorry for barging in like this, friends, but I have important news that you must know. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Saxtus, badger lord of Salamandastron, and this is my army of six thousand."  
  
When Friar Commle came out to enjoy his well cooked food, to his suprise he saw thousands of hares staring at the food. It even looked liked one hare had to have been held.  
  
The last thing everyone heared from the Friar was a thud from him falling to the floor. Several creatures rushed forward, including the badger lord himself.  
  
Mitsy, a sensible mousemaid checked his pulse.  
  
"He's okay," she sighed in relief. "He just fainted," she continued.  
  
"Probably from the sight of the hares," added the Abbess. "Not that they're bad or anything" she said hastily to Saxtus. "It's just that....um.... that hares can get..........er, shall we say...quite hungry?"  
  
"Oh that!" the badger said with a roar of laughter. "These beasts have been trained to be rationed for food."  
  
"Ah, crumble....."  
  
"Except some," the lord added, shooting a warning glance at the general.  
  
"Sorry sah," he muttered, then stepped back.  
  
The badger lord returned his attention back to the abbess.  
  
"Like I was saying, well have no trouble with food."  
  
The abbess gave a nod and said to the silenced table.  
  
"please continue everyone, you'll need to excuse me but I need to have meeting with the elders in the study with the badger lord."  
  
She turned to Saxtus. "you can bring a selected group of hares if you want to too."  
  
A little while later they were seated in the homely and warm study, which was built for female badgers who were great scholars. Some skilled abby beast had added on and made a second room which a large round table. Abbess Emma motioned for them to sit.  
  
"so what brings you to Brockhall friends?"  
  
in five minutes Saxtus related their journey and purpose.  
  
Abbess Emma looked horrified.  
  
"over triple your number of vermin are coming straight for ready to conquer us all, oh what will we do!?"  
  
Scarum, who was with the badger as were all the higher rank tried to be reassuringly.  
  
There there marm, the long patrol will do anything to help you and your Abbeydwellers to be safe."  
  
Badger lord Saxtus also added.  
  
"quite right. Well contact every good fighting creature in the land. Well send our gallopers all over the world in search for help. We will do anything."  
  
The Abbess looked up from tearstained eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much.  
  
Well? How was that? Ok. You know the drill, you review and I write. 


	5. The return to the Abby

(Chapter 5)  
  
Disclaimer: I still haven't persuaded Brian to give me Redwall so it still sadly is not in my possession.  
  
Tomorrow morning.......  
  
It was new to the Redwallers to wake up so early before dawn. On the badger lord's orders, the entire company of Brockhall was to retreat to Redwall Abbey.  
  
The party was half way to Redwall when the Dibbuns began to complain.  
  
"My legs hurt."  
  
"I need wata pwease."  
  
"Ah we theres yet?"  
  
This continued for five more minutes until Mother Emma could stand it no longer.  
  
"Be quiet or you all will get baths!"  
  
This shut the Dibbuns up quite nicely.  
  
It was nearly dawn when they got to Redwall. General Scarum, who was in front, grabbed the wooden door knocker and banged it against the walls oak door.  
  
"Oi! Anybody home? Lets us beasts in!"  
  
A young mole named Holland heard. Luckily he had kitchen duties when she heard the knocks. Quickly she took out a batch of hot blueberry scones to cool off and scooted to the main entrance.  
  
When she got to the door she called out in her deep bass voice.  
  
"Who is it? Are ya friend er foe?"  
  
The mole softened immediately when she heard the Abbess.  
  
"It's only us, friend. Lets us in please."  
  
The trusty mole swiftly opened the door, only to reveal thousands of creatures. She hurriedly ran to the Abby bell tower and pulled hard on the ropes. The glorious music filled the silent night.  
  
"Urry, everyone, we'm got company!"  
  
In a short time Abby dwellers of all sizes ran toward the Abby entrance, still in their night gowns. One squirrel however wasn't.  
  
She was of average size with the same kind of bushy tail all squirrels have. She wore a gray tunic with a dazzling sword strapped to her back.  
  
She came bounding up in front of the Abbey creatures, her sword out. But at seeing the abbess she sheathed it quickly. She also saw a immense badger lord with many hares at his back. Politely she bowed to him and gave a smile.  
  
"Welcome, Sagax! I haven't seen you in a while, come in soon." She turned to the abbess.  
  
"Mother Abbess, welcome back. Not much has changed since you absence."  
  
Emma came forward and embraced her warmly.  
  
"Triss. It's very good to see you too."  
  
She waved a paw too the hares.  
  
"These are lord Sagax's hares of six thousand. Though I fear we are in danger right now. So we need to have a council of war right at this second, and sentries need to be posted. Lord Sagax, could you quickly have your men patrol the battlements please?"  
  
The badger turned to his general and gave a nod. In a couple seconds, orders were filling the air as the hares marched p the stairs to the battlements.  
  
Since there were so many of the hares they were not able to patrol. All they could do was stand watch.  
  
A couple hours later, the abbess came out looking tired. A couple dibbuns came running toward her, Bragoon and Saro in the lead. They started to cling to her habit, pleading.  
  
"muver habbess, can we go fo a paggle?"  
  
"yea a paggle pwease."  
  
"I likes wata."  
  
Abbess Emma, not wanting to ruin the little Dibbun's fun, hitched on a smile, clasped the paw of a little mouse maid called Rolla, began calling out in a mock military fashion.  
  
"All right lot you scurvy lot! Form in twos and follow me to the pond."  
  
The dibbuns screamed and yelled in delight as they tried to form a line, but in the end broke out running toward the pond.  
  
When the Abby babes got to the pond, the abbess walk over to brother Wald, who was sitting on a empty wheel barrel, sharpening staves for war.  
  
The abbess plumped down on the grass.  
  
"Brother Wald, how could this evil have come upon us?"  
  
The kind brother, looked up from his work.  
  
"I dont know Emma, but determination and hard work will get us through this. I sure of it!" 


	6. The War For Redwall Begins!

A/N

Hey yall, it Grubswiper! I decided to continue this fic. I think this story will really go over well. I first though it would do well because I had not brainstormed this, and was I was not very sure what to do in the tale......but I reminded myself about this fic and decided I will continue to write this.

Disclaimer: I commander grubswiper, do not own the glorious world of redwall, but I will soon no doubt.....

(chapter six)

Valcure Matterang gazed at the wonderful stone building of Redwall abbey. The sun give the orange-ish red sandstone a warm look, as the walls seem to grow out of the perfectly green and well kept grass.

Valcure sniggered at himself, this would be like stealing a chunk of honeycomb from a baby mouse. He wondered if there were even going to be any real fighters in the abbey of redwall.

The ferret ran as fast as he could be back to the camp, knowing his soldiers would be cooking something when he arrived.

When he entered the camp he called out in a 'trying to keep control' kind out voice.

"All right ye scum, hearken to what I have te say. There is the abbey of Redwall up yonder path. From what I reckon this place looks like easy pickins'. Now ways I see it, that we dont want to run in there an git beast slain for a abbey were already going to claim. We just use our show o' force, an that'll send em' runnin out of there gates. So what I want yers to do is form columns ten wide and two thousand deep an just march up there an name out our terms. What do ye you say?"

the was a earth shaking roar as the soldiers hurried about their commands.

( Redwall abbey)

The main fighter of redwall abbey was on the wall tops when the air was filled with roaring and the earth shaking. Freedom the mouse, who was on the battlements with Triss, turned to the squirrel.

"By the fang and fur, what was that?!"

"I dunno, freedom, maybe thats the enemy hoard coming this way." Triss commented coolly.

"Really?!" Freedom replied, shocked at the calmness of his friend.

Freedom suddenly began running up and down the battlements, yelling himself hoarse at the top of his voice.

"Vermin commin, sound the alarm, gather to arms!"

Thousands of hares began piling on to the battlement, their drill masters yelling at them. The long patrol hares filled every available space, with Sagax thundering up the stairs, placing himself in front of his hares. Grim faced otters lined up on the walls, their javelin tipped for war, both ends.

General Scarum came pacing up and down the ranks of warriors, shouting in a commanding voice.

"C'mon me laddie bucks. Chin up, chest out! Legs straight an by thunder don't slouch or shift! Make us proud, ya blaggards!"

Rackle the mole gave a loud shout.

"look oot! thur thim rarscles coom!"

Endless ranks of vermin began forming out of the trees with Valcure Matterang in front of his mighty hoard upon hoards. He was every inch the barbaric ruler. He had a crimson red clock on, swishing almost lazily in the warm breeze. His helmet had four steel spikes, representing the four corners of the world he ruled. One of his paws rested on his sword hilt as the other paws resting on his chain mail tunic.

Countless banners and pennants fluttered in the breeze, with the colors black and red with a flame in the middle.

At first Valcure Matterang was surprised, even though he did no show it, at the welcome he got from the abbey. Literally thousands of hares stood stiffly to attention, with big strong, sinewy otters lined up with the fighters. But above all there stood the biggest badger had seen in many a season. He was hefting the biggest ax he ever saw in his life. he looked like he could slay twenty of his soldiers on the spot.

Never the less he strode bodily up, right in front of the great oaken doors. What he said was short and to the point.

"Throw down your weapons, an get out of yore abbey!"

Sagax's chest rumbled as if there was a storm inside his body.

"Get out of here ferret. Were not going to move a budge out of out abbey, so ye might want to shift yourself. Or we'll move it for you!"

The ferret stood silent for a second, his former good mood smashed, and he decided to give them till evening.

"Yaa! We see what ye think on the evening, badger!"

Just as he walked past the front ranks, a volley of longbow arrows cut swiftly into the unprepared vermin. Skipper was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"We dont need till dawn ferret, we ain't moving'. Archers fire!!"

Another volley of arrows went in the enemies. The war for Redwall abbey had begun!

A/N

Whew, Im glad Im finished writing this chapter. Not much else to really say wot.

Commander Grubswiper is signing out wot!!


End file.
